The Power to Create
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: One night the world famous, and secretive author, known simply as Stine, discovers a way to alter his creations, with this knowledge he gives Slappy, his trusted companion, and naughty little dummy, a body that will make both of them very happy. Dedicated purely to my girlfriend who has no shame when it comes to making me write Wooden Author ficlets for her.
1. Chapter 1

It had been by some strange occurrence that the power to 're-create' monsters had been introduced to Stine; a slip of the hand if he were to be honest. It had all been started when Stine- now a young adult- or so he felt at the age of twenty seven, was once more reviewing his latest work; though, to his displeasure, as he skimmed the pages, he discovered an error in his grammar.

Now being one for perfection, he simply had to make it right. Sitting in front of his trusted type writer, he pulled the freshly written page and sat it to the side. With nimble, type calloused fingers, he opened the manuscript book and felt the familiar chill as the monster from inside was released. But to his shock, and curiosity, the monster- the yeti- remained frozen where it stood when the pages of the manuscript were removed- as if time were stopped. Trading out the errored page, Stine once more bound the book and watched as the yeti began to move about, as if the time of being frozen never happened. As Stine gazed upon his newly created monster he found himself staring at the spot above the creatures left breast, a scar had been there before, now was gone. As if it simply was never there… or never written in… It was at that moment that Stine began to form an idea…

"Honestly, I don't know what she's complaining about! She gets full range of the house _and_ gets free range of the outside world! It's not fair!" A male voice cried in displeasure from the living room, a very strong, demanding voice that belonged to no other than Slappy- Stines most famous, and well loved 'monster'. The Dummy lay sprawled out on the couch, his arms crossed over his black buttoned down jacket with his legs splayed open from where he had 'plopped' down. His usual brown eyes were glowing green with envy and rage as he complained once more to his creator. "She leaves the house and it's A-OKAY YIPPEE SKIPPY! But when I do it's the end of the world!"

Stine glanced up from his work behind his type writer and sighed, running a hand through his dark, chocolate colored hair. This was the third time he had to stop his typing to pay attention to his beloved creation, but as much as he loved hearing Slappy talk, it was truly getting tiresome. Resuming his typing of the corrected page, Stine responded back, "Well maybe it's because Hannah doesn't feel the need to cause chaos when she goes outside. But I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm working on fixing this."

"That's another thing! How do I know you aren't going to rip my book to shreds?" Slappy's eyes narrowed as he sat up, his brows flicking downwards in distrust. "You're not trying to get rid of me are you? Because you promised-"

"Enough!" Stine snapped, removing his reading glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Slappy, I promise you, will all my heart and soul; I will not destroy your book. You have to learn to trust me!"

A soft 'humph' was all the Dummy made for noise as it flopped back against the couch, staring at the ceiling. The soft clicking of keys resumed as Stine set himself back into his work- the house was now quiet- only the soft clicks of keys and the sound of the old Grandfather Clock could be heard in that late midnight hour. The lights were dimly lit, and the glow of the full moon trickled in through the old lace curtains. It was moments like these that Stine could really feel the magic of both the world and his writing coming together.

Not one to be ignored or left out, Slappy had slipped himself off the couch, walking somewhat lazily over to where his 'Papa' sat writing, hoisting himself with difficulty up onto the old wooden desk so that he could watch Stine work. It was moments like these that the creature finally didn't feel the urge to destroy or ruin, only to watch and observe. He noticed things most 'brainless' creatures didn't- the way Stine's brow would furrow when he searched for the right words, the way he would purse his lips when he succeeded, and especially the way Stine smiled- revealing his unusually pearly white teeth and joy when he finally came to the end of each well written page. It was possibly these traits that Slappy found himself falling in love with- resulting in him falling in love with the man behind the type writer.

"You're going to love this." Stine breathed as he turned his attention to his creation, holding the freshly typed paper with joy, his eyes twinkling in the dim lighting. "Now Slappy, I need you to sit very still and just relax, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I'm not a child, sitting still and being relaxed is engraved in me." Slappy snapped sarcastically, though he was both over joyed and filed with dare he say fear at the prospect of being 'altered'. In a dramatic manner he sat at the edge of the desk, swinging a leg over the other and rested his hands in his lap, staring in a lifeless manner at the wall.

"Smart ass." Stine mumbled, rolling his hazel eyes as he took out the key to Slappy's manuscript book from his shirts breast pocket, carefully undoing the lock and opening the book- quickly undoing the sides and removing the pages. An eerie chill entered the room, the lights flickering as if about to go out, and for the first time in a long time Slappy truly looked like dummy- a dummy with nothing special about it other than its eyes that seemed to cry out in terror.

"I'm sorry, dear friend." Stine whispered as he flipped through the pages, looking for the right page to be swapped out. It felt like an eternity, the house too quiet, too still for the writers liking. Worry nagged on Stine's stomach as he finally found the page, pulling it from the pile and replacing it with the newly written, putting the neatened pile back into the manuscript book and locking the binding into place. Closing the book and re-opening it he watched with bated breath as the room slowly lost its sudden chill, the lights no longer flickering, and Slappy- well, no longer sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Oww…what the hell was that?!" Slappy's voice called out in outrage, only to be followed by a panicked, "It worked?! Please tell me it worked!"

Stine was all too quick to look over the table, his eyes widening in both relief and delight to see the all too human looking Slappy laying on the floor in a heap. Though if Stine was to be honest, he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat at the very handsome looking human creation now sitting up, staring intently at its own hands and feeling out its now fleshy face.

"How do I look? Don't gawk at me! Help me up!" Slappy demanded, shakily getting to his knees, unused to the sudden height and weight differences in his body. A soft green flush dusted Slappy's cheeks, his eyes flashing from brown to emerald when Stine's hands helped to hoist him up. With timid, stumbling steps, Slappy had Stine help him over to the oval mirror that hung on the furthest wall of the room, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of himself.

He was not quite as tall as Stine, but now stood at a proud 5'4 with wavy chest nut colored hair that was parted to the side, a scar marking his somewhat pointed and slimmed nose and chin. His usual suit was on, though a bit more form fitting on his human body then his puppet, other than a slimmer build, and no puppet jaw markings, he looked still the same as he had before.

"If you don't like it, you can always change back whenever you want, I gave you that power too-" Stine's words were caught off when Slappy had physically turned around, silencing his creator with a kiss as his arms wrapped around him.

Though Stine had always loved and enjoyed his kisses with his creation before, there was something uniquely different yet familiar with the kiss that Slappy was pressing to his lips. It was a thrilling change to feel soft, warm lips on Stine's own, a familiar warm tongue tracing his bottom lip before unfamiliar teeth nipped down on it gently. The feeling of larger, yet familiar hands running down his back made Stine arch foreword, their chests touching as the former puppet pulled back, winking before whispering, "Let's try it all out, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's try it all out, shall we?" The former dummy whispered, his eyes narrowing as he smirked, like the cat that caught the canary. He could feel his creator tense at his touches, but Slappy paid no mind, his eyes glowing emerald with excitement, fingers trailing and circling against Stine's shirt clad chest. His voice was barely above a lustful whisper as Slappy pressed his lips against his ear, "Oh please, Papa? Can we?"

The writer felt his breathe catch in his chest at the whisper. His brain trying frantically to come up with an excuse as to why that wouldn't be the best of ideas, but with each newly thought excuse he found that they sounded worse than the next, his brain betraying him by thinking of all the things he and the newly formed human could try. The fingers curling up against his chest caught his attention once more when he felt them slide under his shirt, the flesh ice like to the touch.

Soft lips were once more pressed against Stine's, the kisses were kept light and teasing, an occasional nip at his bottom lip to drag him away from his day dream. His head felt clouded, as if walking in a fog, as Slappy took Stines hand, smirking in victory as he pulled his creator along, heading for the old stair case that led to Stine's room, an unfamiliar stirring in his slacks catching him with that thought. Brushing that aside the newly made human chuckled, opening the door to the bedroom, practically pushing the lust dazed author onto the bed.

"Papa, don't you want to see your handy work?" Slappy grinned, making sure Stine's eyes were on him as he slowly began to undo the red bow tie from around his neck, tossing it onto Stine's lap. His green tinged tongue licked at his bottom lip as the buttons on his black suit jacket were undone one by one. With it tossed to the side he climbed onto the bed, straddling the author's thick hips. Stine's hands reached out to grasp the ends of Slappy's white dress shirt, pulling it up and off of him, kisses being pressed to Slappy's neck as the newly made human moaned out at the sensation. Slappy was quick to begin unbuttoning Stine's black button down shirt, his back arching as he lightly rubbed his hips against the other.

"You're the best idea I've ever had." Stine groaned as he felt his pants constrict his erection, his type calloused hands running down Slappy's chest, giving his nipples a light little squeeze before working on removing his dress slacks.

"Of course I am." Slappy moaned, helping in the removal of his own slacks, groaning when his erection was finally freed, a light greenish blush dusting his cheeks as he glanced down at himself. The tip was a soft greenish color, the pre-cum a milky white that reminded him of Monster Blood. A shaky breathe escaped him when one of Stine's hands cupped him, the pad of the thumb rubbing slowly back and forth against the slit, forcing a soft moan to escape Slappy's lips as he tried not to squirm. "A-After all, you'd be nothing without me."

Stine chuckled at the comment, rolling his eyes. "And you would be nothing without me, remember that."

Stine gave the tip a light squeeze, removing his hand to lick his thumb as he used his free hand to remove his own pants. Slappy moved off of Stine's lap to shimmy out of the slacks and briefs, turning around to give Stine a front row view of his perky, rounded backside. His shoes were next to be kicked off, and the newly made human took great care to bend over in front of the other to remove the socks. Getting back onto the bed he couldn't help but grin as he helped in removal of his creators' trousers and briefs, pressing a kiss against the slight chub of his belly, trailing them down the fine trail of hair, and ending it with a kiss to the glistening tip of his cock.

With a devilish grin, and a lick of his lips, Slappy began to open his mouth in order to properly lick the thick cock of his creator, encouraged to suck and lick him harder when he heard the moans and noises escaping Stine's lips. He glanced up in time to see the dark haired author reach for something from his bed side table, an eyebrow arching in curiosity as Slappy continued to suck him off. A small vile caught Slappy's attention, a lewd mewl escaping him when he felt his chin being tipped up, Stine's hands beckoning him upwards.

Slipping up in order to straddle Stine's lap, Slappy rested his hands on the man's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his lips as he grinded against him. Slappy could feel Stine's hands moving behind his back, he opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a kiss. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt something cold and gooey rubbing against his lower back. His eyes widened at the sensation, pulling back to break the kiss.

"What was that?!" Slappy asked, pouting a bit as he spotted Stine's grin.

"Something I made a long time ago, but just never got the chance to use." Stine teased, revealing with one hand the small black vile that had only three letters engraved into it. 'M.B.L', "Something I originally named monster blood lubricant."

Slappy opened his mouth once more to speak- about to insult the author on the name, only to be cut short by a slicked finger that ran between the crease of his backside, the same finger rubbing against his puckered opening before slipping in. The sensation stung, a wince appearing on Slappy's face before the feeling ebbed a bit. A kiss was pressed to the underside of his jawline as Stine slowly pumped the finger in and out, adding a second digit when he deemed the other loosened enough. A soft moan escaped him as the fingers began to scissor and stretch, his hands tightening on Stine's shoulders. His eyes shut when he felt the third digit being added, his chest practically pushed against Stine's as the author reclined partially on the pillows by the head board, his free hand giving Slappy's cheek a soft smack, forcing him to cry out and open his eyes to glance down at him.

Damn it all to hell Stine- fuck me!" Slappy demanded, groaning when the fingers slid out; he could feel Stine moving his hand behind him once more, an impatient growl escaping him, only to be silenced when he felt the tip of Stine's cock rubbing against his entrance, pushing in slowly as to let the other get used to the sensation of having something that thick inside him.

Stine stopped once he was fully sheathed, allowing Slappy to readjust his hold on him, the newly created human's mouth falling open with a moan at the sensation of being so full. When his eyes opened once more, Slappy felt hands on his hips, felt Stine pulling out till only the tip remained before thrusting back in. The pace started off incredibly slow, promises being whispered into Slappy's ear about the pace quickening up, and how handsome the other was leaning against his chest.

Brown eyes narrowed as Stine rocked his hips harder, the pace of his thrusts quickening. Soft, pleasure filled moans escaped Slappy as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Stine's neck, moving his hips in time with the thrusts. Kisses were placed on the top of Slappy's head, Stine's hands giving his hips light squeezes with each thrust. Licking his bottom lip, Slappy moved his face up from where he had it pressed against Stine's neck and placed a sloppy kiss upon the authors lips, a trickle of greenish colored saliva dripping from his tongue.

"Haaardderrr!" Slappy whined, his hips snapping back and forth with his rocking, a loud moan like shout escaping him when the bundle of nerves deep inside him was brushed, eyes turning near emerald with ecstasy, demanding and whining for Stine to fuck him harder. As the thrusts continued to rub against the spot, and the pace was quickened Slappy felt an unfamiliar sensation flutter through him, a sweet burn like sensation that started off as barely a feeling but grew as Slappy reached his climax, forcing his eyes to close as he gripped Stines shoulders hard, nails leaving red marked indents. With a shout of Stines name and a loud moan, Slappy felt himself reach his climax, strands of greenish white cum marking Stines belly and chest. His back went straight as he felt the sudden feeling of being filled even more, Stine's fingers gripping Slappys hips- hard enough to leave bruises- and his teeth digging into Slappy's neck as he filled him, holding him still before finally releasing the bitten skin, moaning words of love to the other, collapsing back against the pillow.

Wincing, in both discomfort, and the feeling of Stine leaking out of him, Slappy moved to his side, pressing himself against Stine so that an arm and leg were sprawled over him. A soft, content sigh escaped him as he chuckled, pressing a kiss lazily to Stine's chest. "I love you Poppa!"

"I love you too, you little devil." Stine chuckled.


End file.
